1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy device for the amusement and exercise of a pet and, in particular, to a pet toy having a base adapted to rock dynamically without capsizing the toy device. Suspended adjacent the base from a support means which is mounted to the base is a toy character for attracting the interest of a pet.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A variety of toy devices have been designed to entertain and exercise domestic pets. Such devices are particularly important in the case of the domestic cat. Because a domestic cat is primarily a house pet, the majority of the cat's activity including its play and exercise is conducted indoors. It is therefore important to provide a pet toy that is instinctively attractive to a cat such as to induce the cat to use the toy and thereby satisfy its need for exercise.
It is well known that pets and particularly cats are attracted to toy mice or other toy characters resiliently suspended by a line or other means. Such means have in the past been incorporated into stand alone devices having bases for seating the device on a flat surface such as the floor. The benefits of such devices are obvious in that they can be used by a pet at any time and more importantly do not require the cooperation of the pet owner.
While these devices have been effective, a problem that has been encountered with these stand alone devices is that if played with too aggressively the device may be overturned rendering the device useless.
Additionally it has been noted that the prior art devices have in general been designed to exhibit a limited range of motion. In particular the motion used to attract the pet has been limited to the random oscillations of the resilient suspended toy characters. In time, the pet will become bored with the limited motion and abandon the use of the toy. Consequently, the pets need for exercise will not be satisfied.
It is therefore desirable to have a stand alone pet toy which exhibits an array of movement and which may be modified to exhibit a different range of motion in order to maintain the interest of the pet.
Accordingly a need exists for a stand alone toy device which has a base adapted to randomly rock, a support means adapted to change position relative to the base and toy character which is resiliently suspended, so as to exhibit a wide range of motion.
A further need exists for a stand alone toy device which may not be capsized during use.
A still further need exists for a stand alone toy device which may be easily modified to exhibit a different range of motion in order to maintain the interest of a pet.